Roma Antiga
thumb|direita|380px|O [[Fórum Romano, o centro político, econômico, cultural e religioso da cidade durante a República e, mais tarde, durante o Império, está agora em ruínas.]] Denomina-se Roma Antiga a civilização que surgiu de uma pequena comunidade agrícola fundada na península Itálica no século X a.C.. Localizada ao longo do mar Mediterrâneo e centrada na cidade de Roma, tornou-se um dos maiores impérios do mundo antigo.Chris Scarre, The Penguin Historical Atlas of Ancient Rome (London: Penguin Books, 1995). Em seus séculos de existência, a civilização romana passou de uma monarquia para uma república oligárquica, até se transformar em um império cada vez mais autocrático. O Império Romano chegou a dominar o Sudoeste da Europa Ocidental, Sudeste da Europa/Bálcãs e toda a bacia do Mediterrâneo através da conquista e assimilação. Devido à instabilidade política e econômica interna e às migrações dos povos bárbaros, a parte ocidental do império, incluindo a Itália, Hispania, Gália, Britânia e África, dividiu-se em reinos independentes no século V. Esta desintegração é o marco que historiadores usam para dividir a Antiguidade da Idade Média. O Império Romano do Oriente, governado a partir de Constantinopla, surgiu depois que Diocleciano dividiu o império em 286 e sobreviveu a essa crise. Compreendia a Grécia, Balcãs, Ásia Menor, Síria e Egito. Apesar da posterior perda da Síria e do Egito para o Império Árabe-Islâmico, o Império Romano do Oriente continuou existindo por mais outro milênio, até que seus restos foram finalmente anexados pelo emergente Império Otomano. Este estágio oriental, cristão e medieval do império é geralmente chamado de Império Bizantino pelos historiadores. A civilização romana é muitas vezes agrupada na "antiguidade clássica" com a Grécia Antiga, uma civilização que, junto com a civilização etrusca e as muitas outras civilizações que os romanos conquistaram e assimilaram, inspirou grande parte da cultura da Roma Antiga. A Roma antiga contribuiu grandemente para o desenvolvimento do direito, governo, guerra, arte, literatura, arquitetura, tecnologia, religião e da linguagem no mundo ocidental e sua história continua a ter uma grande influência sobre o mundo de hoje. História thumb|300px|esquerda|De acordo com a lenda, [[Fundação de Roma|Roma foi fundada em 753 a.C. por Rômulo e Remo, que foram criados por uma loba.]] Os antigos povos que habitavam a região do Lácio, os latinos, pequeno povo de camponeses indo-europeus vindo da Ásia e do centro da Europa,Imagia - Les Romains. Texto de Philippe Simon e Marie-Laure Bouet; Ilustrações de Marie-Christine Lemayeur, M.I.A.: Giampietro Costa e Bernard Alunni; Concepção de Émilie Beaumont. 1997, Groupe Fleurus, Paris. ISBN 978-2-215-08781-6, pág 6 nas proximidades de Roma, desenvolveram uma economia baseada na agricultura e nas atividades pastoris. A sociedade, nesta época, era formada por patrícios (nobres proprietários de terras) e plebeus (comerciantes, artesãos e pequenos proprietários). O sistema político era a monarquia: a cidade era governada por um rei, originalmente de origem latina, porém os últimos reis do período monárquico foram de origem etrusca. Os romanos deste período eram politeístas, venerando deuses semelhantes aos dos gregos (embora com nomes diferentes). Os gregos também influenciavam, juntamente com os etruscos, as primeiras formas de arte realizadas pelos romanos deste período. Conforme a versão lendária da fundação de Roma, relatada em diversas obras literárias romanas, tais como a Ab Urbe condita libri (literalmente, "desde a fundação da Cidade"), de Tito Lívio, e a Eneida, do poeta Virgílio, Eneias, príncipe troiano filho de Vénus, fugindo de sua cidade, destruída pelos gregos, chegou ao Lácio e se casou com uma filha de um rei latino. Seus descendentes, Rómulo e Remo, filhos de Reia Sílvia, rainha da cidade de Alba Longa, com o deus Marte, foram jogados por Amúlio, rei da cidade, no rio Tibre. Mas foram salvos por uma loba que os amamentou, tendo sido, em seguida, encontrados por camponeses. Conta ainda a lenda que, quando adultos, os dois irmãos voltaram a Alba Longa, depuseram Amúlio e em seguida fundaram Roma, em 753 a.C. A data tradicional da fundação (21 de abril de 753 a.C. ) foi convencionada bem mais tarde por Públio Terêncio Varrão, atribuindo uma duração de 35 anos a cada uma das sete gerações correspondentes aos sete mitológicos reis. Segundo a lenda, Rômulo matou o irmão e se transformou no primeiro rei de Roma. Monarquia A documentação do período monárquico de Roma encontrada até hoje é muito precária, o que torna este período menos conhecido que os períodos posteriores. Várias dessas anotações registram a sucessão de sete reis, começando com Rômulo em 753 a.C., como representado nas obras de Virgílio (Eneida) e Tito Lívio (História de Roma). A região do Lácio foi habitada por vários povos. Além dos latinos, os etruscos tiveram um papel importante na história da Monarquia de Roma, já que vários dos reis tinham origem etrusca. O último rei de Roma teria sido Tarquínio, o Soberbo (534 a.C.-509 a.C.) que, em razão de seu desejo de reduzir a importância do senado na vida política romana, acabou sendo expulso da cidade e também assassinado. Este foi o fim da monarquia em Roma. Durante esse período, o monarca (rei) acumulava os poderes executivo, judicial e religioso, e era auxiliado pelo senado, ou conselho de anciãos, que detinha o poder legislativo e de veto, decidindo aprovar, ou não, as leis criadas pelo rei. República thumb|300px|direita|Animação da evolução territorial do Estado romano. ]] República Romana é a expressão usada por convenção para definir o Estado romano e suas províncias desde o fim do Reino de Roma em 509 a.C. ao estabelecimento do Império Romano em 27 a.C.. Durante o período republicano, Roma transformou-se de simples cidade-estado num grande império, voltando-se inicialmente para a conquista da península Itálica e mais tarde para a Gália e todo o mundo da orla do mar Mediterrâneo. Império Romano Império Romano é a designação utilizada por convenção para referir o Estado romano nos séculos que se seguiram à reorganização política efetuada pelo primeiro imperador, Augusto. Embora Roma possuísse colônias e províncias antes desta data, o estado pré-Augusto é conhecido como República Romana. Os historiadores fazem a distinção entre o Principado, período de Augusto à crise do terceiro século, e o Domínio ou Dominato que se estende de Diocleciano ao fim do Império Romano do Ocidente. Durante o Principado (da palavra latina princeps, que significa primeiro), a natureza autocrática do regime era velada por designações e conceitos da esfera republicana, manifestando os imperadores relutância em se assumir como poder imperial. No Domínio (palavra com origem em dominus, senhor), pelo contrário, estes últimos exibiam claramente os sinais do seu poder, usando coroas, púrpuras e outros ornamentos simbólicos do seu estatuto. Sociedade thumb|upright|150px|A [[toga era o traje distintivo dos homens romanos, enquanto as mulheres usavam estolas. A túnica era usado sob a toga, embora os pobres, escravos e crianças pequenas usassem apenas túnicas.]] Os principais grupos sociais que se construíram em Roma eram os patrícios, os clientes, os plebeus e os escravos. * Patrícios: eram grandes proprietários de terras, rebanhos e escravos. Desfrutavam de direitos políticos e podiam desempenhar altas funções públicas no exército, na religião, na justiça ou na administração. Eram os cidadãos romanos. * Clientes: eram homens livres que se associavam aos patrícios, prestando-lhes diversos serviços pessoais em troca de auxílio econômico e proteção social. Constituíam ponto de apoio da dominação política e militar dos patrícios. * Plebeus: eram homens e mulheres livres que se dedicavam ao comércio, ao artesanato e aos trabalhos agrícolas. Apesar da conotação do nome, havia plebeus ricos. * Escravos: Representavam uma propriedade, e, assim, o senhor tinha o direito de castigá-los, de vendê-los ou de alugar seus serviços. Muitos escravos também eram eventualmente libertados. Casamento Nos primeiros séculos da República Romana, existiam simultaneamente duas formas de casamento: a confarreatio, própria dos patrícios, e a coemptio, que era o casamento plebeu. A confarreatio consistia essencialmente numa cerimônia religiosa celebrada diante do altar doméstico: espalhava-se sobre a vítima imolada uma papa de farinha (feita de espelta, far) e dividia-se pelos noivos, que o comiam, um bolo, também feito de espelta. O caráter rústico e sem dúvida propriamente latino e muito arcaico deste rito é evidente. Constituía o momento solene das núpcias, mas era precedido e seguido de toda uma série de práticas pitorescas descritas pelos autores antigos. Na véspera do casamento, a jovem noiva oferecia as suas bonecas aos lares da casa paterna. No mesmo dia, vestia uma túnica branca (tunica recta) cujo pano fora tecido segundo um processo arcaico e que apertava na cintura com dois nós. Penteava o cabelo com a ajuda de um instrumento especial em ponta de lança (hasta caelibaris): o cabelo era dividido em seis madeixas atadas com pequenas fitas e reunidas num carrapito. Em seguida, sobre o cabelo assim penteado, dispunha-se um véu cor de laranja (flamineum) e por cima da túnica um manto (palla), espécie de xale largo que envolvia a parte superior do corpo. Por vezes, acrescentava-se uma coroa de flores e várias joias, um colar de ouro, pulseiras. A jovem noiva calçava sandálias da mesma cor que o flamineum. Terra e propriedade thumb|esquerda|300px|Gravura que mostra dois romanos fazendo a colheita na Roma Antiga: a [[agricultura era a atividade econômica fundamental da época.]] Na Roma antiga, a agricultura era a atividade econômica fundamental, diferente de outros povos da época, que preferiam dar maior importância ao comércio e ao artesanato. . Mas isso se deve, em parte, à geografia favorável da península Itálica, que, ao contrário das terras da Grécia, por exemplo, permitia o trabalho agrícola em grande escala. Alguns especialistas recentes acreditam que Roma se tenha formado a partir de uma aldeia de agricultores e pastores. Inicialmente, a terra era utilizada de forma comunitária, com base em grupos de famílias chamados clãs ou gens. Mas essa situação começara a mudar com a expansão de territórios e o crescimento econômico e populacional. As famílias mais antigas e poderosas, que possuíam terras mais férteis, passaram a apropriar-se de terras que até então eram públicas. Num processo de ocupação de terras, os romanos chegaram numa situação em que, de um lado, havia os grandes latifundiários que concentravam todos os poderes políticos das regiões e, de outro, os pequenos proprietários que, sem direitos de manifestação e de representação, viam-se arruinados pela contínua perda de suas próprias terras. Isso causou desequilíbrios sociais e, durante vários séculos, conflitos. Força militar thumb|Uma [[balista romana.]] Roma foi um Estado militarista cuja história e desenvolvimento sempre foram muito relacionados às grandes conquistas militares, durante os seus doze séculos de existência. Então, o tema central a ser falado quando se discute a história militar da Roma Antiga é o sucesso conseguido pelos exércitos romanos em batalhas campais que garantiam sua hegemonia, desde a conquista da península Itálica às batalhas finais contra os bárbaros. A maior prova do sucesso militar do Império Romano foi sua expansão territorial, pela qual Roma passou de uma simples cidade-estado para um verdadeiro império, que abrangia boa parte da atual Europa Ocidental, boa parte do norte da África e uma parte da Ásia. Essas grandes conquistas militares do Império Romano se deram pelo avanço da ciência militar que ela desenvolveu, inovando cada vez mais na indústria bélica. Eles criaram armas que envolviam tática e força, como o corvo, o gládio, o pilo e a catapulta; mas também deve-se ressaltar que as conquistas romanas se deram pela grande organização e empenho dos exércitos. Podemos citar algumas guerras onde os Romanos tiveram grande êxito, como: As Guerras Samnitas, as Guerras Púnicas, a Guerra Lusitânica, as Guerras macedônicas, a Guerra Jugurtina, as Guerras Mitridáticas, as Guerras da Gália, as Guerras Cantábricas, as Guerras Germânicas de Augusto, as invasões romanas das ilhas britânicas, as Campanhas de Trajano na Dácia e as Campanhas de Trajano na Pártia. Mas os romanos não tiveram apenas guerras expansionistas, isto é, fora de seu território, também tiveram, assim como todos os impérios, revoltas e rebeliões internas. Dentre as quais, podemos citar: as revoltas do Ano dos quatro imperadores, as Guerras civis Romanas (várias), a Guerra Social, os Motins de Nika, a Revolta dos Batavi, as revoltas dos judeus (várias) e as Guerras Servis. E no contexto de guerras expansionistas, revoltas e rebeliões romanas, não poderíamos deixar de destacar alguns dos grandes líderes militares de Roma, os grandes generais: Júlio César; Pompeu, o Grande; Lúcio Cornélio Sula; Caio Mário; Cipião Africano e Fábio Máximo. Engenharia, arquitetura e tecnologia thumb|esquerda|250px|''[[Pont du Gard, na França, é um aqueduto romano construído em c. 19 a.C. É um Patrimônio Mundial.]] Além de construir estradas que ligavam todo o império, os romanos edificaram aquedutos que levavam água limpa até as cidades e também desenvolveram complexos sistemas de esgoto para dar vazão à água servida e aos dejetos das casas. A arquitetura romana sofreu uma enorme influência da arquitetura grega, porém, adquiriu algumas características próprias. Os romanos, por exemplo, modificaram a linguagem arquitetônica que receberam dos gregos, uma vez que acrescentaram aos estilos herdados (dórico, jônico e coríntio) duas novas formas de construção: os estilos toscano e compósito. As características que abrangiam os traços arquitetônicos gregos e romanos foram chamadas de Arquitetura Clássica por muitos escritores. Alguns exemplos característicos deste estilo expandiram-se por toda a Europa, devido ao expansionismo do Império Romano, nomeadamente o aqueduto, a basílica, a estrada romana, o Domus, o Panteão, o arco do triunfo, o anfiteatro, termas e edifícios comemorativos. thumb|250px|A [[Via Ápia (''Via Appia), uma estrada romana que liga a cidade de Roma ao sul da Itália, permanece utilizável até hoje.]] A evolução da arquitetura romana reflete-se fundamentalmente em dois âmbitos principais: o das obras públicas e o das particulares. No âmbito das obras públicas (templos, basílicas, anfiteatros, etc), elas apresentavam dimensões monumentais e quase sempre formavam um conglomerado desordenado em torno do fórum - ou praça pública - das cidades. As obras particulares, como os palácios urbanos e as vilas de veraneio da classe patrícia, se desenvolveram em regiões privilegiadas das cidades e em seus arredores, com uma decoração deslumbrante e distribuídas em torno de um jardim. A plebe vivia em construções de insulae, muito parecidos com nossos atuais edifícios, com portas que davam acesso a sacadas e terraços, mas sem divisões de ambientes nesses recintos. Seus característicos tetos de telha de barro cozido ainda subsistem em pleno século XXI. Cultura Os balneários romanos espalharam-se pelas grandes cidades. Eram locais onde os senadores e membros da aristocracia romana iam para discutirem política e ampliar seus relacionamentos pessoais. A língua romana era o latim, que depois de um tempo espalhou-se pelos quatro cantos do império, dando origem, na Idade Média, ao português, francês, italiano, romeno e espanhol (línguas neolatinas). A mitologia romana representava formas de explicação da realidade que os romanos não conseguiam explicar de forma científica. Trata também da origem de seu povo e da cidade que deu origem ao império. Entre os principais mitos romanos, podemos destacar o mito da Fundação de Roma, com Rômulo e Remo e o Rapto das Sabinas. Língua A língua nativa dos romanos era o latim, uma língua itálica.Latin Online: Series Introduction by Winfred P. Lehmann and Jonathan Slocum. Linguistics Research Center. The University of Texas at Austin. Written 2007-2-15. Retrieved 2007-4-1. Seu alfabeto era baseado no alfabeto etrusco, que por sua vez era baseado no alfabeto grego.The Latin Alphabet by J. B. Calvert. University of Denver. Written 1999-8-8. Retrieved 2007-4-1. Embora a maior parte da literatura latina sobrevivente seja composta quase inteiramente pelo latim clássico, uma língua literária e altamente estilizada, polido e artificial do século I aC, a língua falada do Império Romano era o latim vulgar, que diferia significativamente do latim clássico em aspectos como gramática e vocabulário, e, eventualmente, na pronúncia.Classical Latin Supplement. page 2. Retrieved 2007-4-2. Enquanto o latim continuou a ser a principal língua escrita do Império Romano, o grego veio a ser a língua falada pela elite bem-educada, visto que a maioria da literatura estudada pelos romanos era escrito em grego. Na metade oriental do Império Romano, que mais tarde se tornou o Império Bizantino, o latim nunca foi capaz de substituir o grego e, após a morte de Justiniano I, o grego se tornou a língua oficial do governo bizantino.Adkins, 1998. page 203. A expansão do Império Romano espalhou o latim em toda a Europa e o latim vulgar evoluiu para dialetos em diferentes locais, mudando gradualmente e se tornando as muitas línguas românicas distintas atuais. Religião Desde os tempos da fundação de Roma, havia a crença em muitos deuses. Ao longo dos séculos, os romanos assimilaram numerosas influências religiosas. No princípio, as divindades eram cultuadas nos lares e, com a consolidação do Estado, os deuses passaram a ser cultuados publicamente, com sacerdotes presidindo as cerimônias. Conquistada a Magna Grécia, os deuses romanos se confundiram com os gregos, aos quais foram atribuídos nomes latinos. A expansão territorial e o advento do Império levaram à incorporação de cultos orientais, além daqueles de origem helenística. Os romanos cultuavam, por exemplo, o deus persa Mitra, o que incluía a crença em um redentor que praticava o batismo e a comunhão pelo pão e pelo vinho. Conversão ao cristianismo thumb|esquerda|250px|Pórtico do [[Templo de Antonino e Faustina, mais tarde transformado em uma igreja.]] Na Judeia, uma das províncias romanas no Oriente, facções políticas locais se digladiavam em fins do século I a.C. De um lado, a aristocracia e os sacerdotes judeus aceitavam a dominação romana, pois os primeiros obtinham vantagens comerciais e os segundos mantinham o monopólio da religião. Entre as várias seitas judaicas que coexistiam na região, estavam a dos fariseus, voltados para a vida religiosa e estudo da Torá, e a dos essênios, que pregavam a vinda do Messias, um rei poderoso que lideraria os judeus rumo à independência. Nesse clima de agitação, durante o governo de Augusto, nasceu, em Belém, um judeu chamado Jesus. Apegados ao monoteísmo, os cristãos não juravam o culto divino ao imperador, provocando reações violentas. As perseguições ocorreram em curtos períodos, embora violentos, na medida em que o culto divino ao imperador, estabelecido por Augusto mas formalizado por Domiciano, era aplicado nas províncias . Muitos foram perseguidos, outros morreram nas arenas, devorados por feras. Ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais pessoas se convertiam ao cristianismo, especialmente pobres e escravos, que se voltavam para a Igreja por acreditarem na promessa de vida eterna no Paraíso. Em 313, o imperador Constantino I fez publicar o Édito de Milão, que instituía a tolerância religiosa no império, beneficiando principalmente os cristãos. Com isso, recebeu apoio em sua luta para se tornar o único imperador e extinguir a tetrarquia. Em 361, assumiu o trono Juliano, o Apóstata, que tentou reerguer o paganismo, dando-lhe consistência ético-filosófica e reabrindo os templos. Três anos depois o imperador morreu e, com ele, as tentativas de retomar a antiga religião romana. Em 391, Teodósio I (379-395) oficializou o cristianismo nos territórios romanos e perseguiu os dissidentes. Após seu reinado, o império foi dividido em duas partes. Os filhos de Teodósio assumiram o poder: Arcádio herdou o Império Romano do Oriente, cujo centro político era Constantinopla (antiga Bizâncio, rebatizada em homenagem ao imperador Constantino, localizava-se onde hoje é a cidade turca de Istambul); a Honório coube o Império Romano do Ocidente, com capital em Roma. Arte thumb|Pintura de uma mulher tocando [[cítara.]] A cultura romana foi muito influenciada pela cultura grega. Os romanos adotaram muitos aspectos da arte, pintura e arquitetura grega. Ao longo de sua história, a arte romana sofreu três grandes influências: a etrusca (na técnica), a grega (na decoração) e a oriental (na monumentalidade). É comum se dizer que Roma conquistara a Grécia militarmente, fora por ela conquistada culturalmente. No começo do período imperial, destacavam-se os romanos que dominavam a língua grega, vestiam-se como os gregos e conheciam as notícias sobre Atenas e Corinto. Em Roma, as casas da elite eram decoradas com estátuas e vasos gregos, originais ou réplicas. Roma tornara-se "a maior cidade grega do mundo". A arte romana desenvolveu-se principalmente a partir do século II a.C. Para os romanos, a arquitetura era uma arte prática por excelência. Construíram obras importantes, como pontes, viadutos, aquedutos, arcos e colunas triunfais, estradas, termas, teatros, anfiteatros e circos. Destacavam-se as técnicas do arco pleno ou de meia circunferência, que permitiam a construção de abóbadas e cúpulas, e da coluneta ou conjunto de colunas. Embora se valessem de estilos gregos - jônico e coríntio -, os romanos desenvolveram dois tipos de colunas: a toscano e o compósito (uma sobreposição dos dois estilos gregos mencionados). Desenvolvendo novas concepções de espaço, os arquitetos romanos souberam solucionar problemas de ventilação, iluminação e circulação. Utilizaram largamente pedras e tijolos bem cozidos para edificar e argamassas e mármore nos revestimentos. A arte cristã primitiva nasceu na fase da perseguição, o que provavelmente explica os poucos exemplares restantes. Perseguidos e impedidos de demonstrar sua fé entre os séculos I e IV, os cristãos desenhavam e pintavam símbolos nas paredes das catacumbas. Ver também * Romanização * História de Roma * Legado Romano Bibliografia * COLETTO, Daniel Pereira. História temática: terra e propriedade. 2.ed. São Paulo: Scipione, 2002. ISBN 85-262-4567-8=AL * GIBBON, Edward. Declínio e queda do Império Romano. Edição abreviada. São Paulo: Companhia da Letras: Círculo do Livro, 1989. * GRIMAL, Pierre. 'O Amor em Roma'', São Paulo: Edições 70, 2005. Ligações externas * Categoria:Roma Antiga af:Antieke Rome an:Antiga Roma ar:روما القديمة az:Qədim Roma ba:Боронғо Рим bar:Remisches Reich be:Старажытны Рым be-x-old:Старажытны Рым bg:Древен Рим br:Henroma ca:Antiga Roma ceb:Karaang Roma co:Roma antica cs:Starověký Řím cv:Авалхи Рим cy:Rhufain hynafol da:Antikkens Rom de:Römisches Reich el:Αρχαία Ρώμη en:Ancient Rome eo:Romio es:Antigua Roma eu:Antzinako Erroma fa:روم باستان fi:Rooman valtakunta fiu-vro:Vana-Rooma fr:Rome antique fur:Rome antighe ga:An tSean-Róimh gl:Roma Antiga hak:Kú Lò-mâ he:רומא העתיקה hi:प्राचीन रोम सभ्यता hr:Antički Rim hu:Ókori Róma hy:Հին Հռոմ ia:Roma antique id:Romawi Kuno is:Rómaveldi it:Roma antica ja:古代ローマ ka:ძველი რომი kk:Көне Рим ko:고대 로마 ku:Romaya Kevnare kv:Важ Рим la:Roma antiqua lt:Senovės Roma lv:Senā Roma mk:Римски период mr:प्राचीन रोम ms:Rom kuno mwl:Roma Antiga new:प्राचीन रोम nl:Oude Rome no:Romerriket nv:Roman dinéʼiʼ pl:Starożytny Rzym ps:لرغونی روم ro:Roma Antică ru:Древний Рим scn:Antica Roma sh:Antički Rim simple:Ancient Rome sk:Staroveký Rím sl:Starorimska civilizacija sq:Roma e lashtë sr:Антички Рим sv:Romerska riket sw:Roma ya Kale ta:பண்டைய ரோம் te:పురాతన రోమ్ th:โรมโบราณ tl:Sinaunang Roma tr:Antik Roma tt:Борынгы Рим uk:Стародавній Рим vec:Storia romana vi:La Mã cổ đại war:Hadton Roma yi:אוראלט רוים yo:Rómù Ayéijọ́un zh:古罗马 zh-classical:古羅馬 zh-min-nan:Kó͘-tāi Lô-má zh-yue:古羅馬 zu:Rhomani